Operation Closet Sabotage
by rydelheirs
Summary: When Zoe gets mad at Rex for not taking her side when Max wants to spend time with his girlfriend rather than hang with them, Max decides to hatch a plan with Rod and Laura to get them speaking again. The plan you ask...Operation Closet Sabotage.


"You should've took my side!" Zoe shouted at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that he was taking Max's side. His girlfriend, Ally was a complete snob and she was trying to break the group up. Zoe was the only one who could see that where Max and Rex were clueless.. of course them being boys.

"Zoe, I'm sorry but it's not like Max would listen to us even if we did convince her to break up with her. He would just accuse of being I don't know...interfering." Rex sighed, he didn't like fighting with Zoe and he never thought he would have reason to... until today.

"Me," Zoe exclaimed.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I'm the only one who thinks she is not good for him but of course because I'm a girl, no one listens to me."

"Zoe, that's not true." Rex steps closer to her as she steps back.

Hurt flashed in Rex's eyes.

"And the worst part about it is, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend." Zoe didn't want Rex to see her cry, she didn't want to be weak.

Rex didn't say anything, what could he say to make her see that he was sorry? Nothing.

Zoe shook her head and turned away from him, Rex chased after her and grabbed her arm to make her stop.

She turned around to him for a split second, "I don't want to speak to you so leave me alone."

"Zoe-"

"You made your choice and you chose that stupid snob over your own girlfriend. Hope you're happy." Rex could fully see the tears in Zoe's eyes now, he let go of her arm and watched as she ran down the street and away from him.

Max appeared beside him, Rex looked down and didn't say anything.

"Are you okay, Rex?" Max asked.

Rex nodded. "I'm going back home. See you later."

"Yeah, bye." Max watched as Rex walked down the street, Rex wasn't one to show his emotions so when he was really sad, he put his head down and didn't say anything to anyone. But with Zoe, however, he was able to because he felt comfortable with her.

Max got ahold of Rod and Laura, "Rod, Laura. I need your help. Come down to the D-Lab as quickly as you can."

"Max! You idiot!" Laura punched Max on the shoulder, for the little girl she was, it hurt.

"Ow! I know, I know. Zoe's not speaking to Rex and Rex is as miserable as sin." Max sighed.

"And this is all because of your girlfriend?" Rod crossed his arms and looked at Max with judgement in his eye.

"Maybe," Max said. "That's not the point. We need to get them speaking and I know just know to do that."

"How?" Rod and Laura looked at each other.

"Operation Closet Sabotage." Max smiled.

Zoe had been crying for the entire week, she hasn't gone over to the D-Lab and she hadn't seen Rex even though he had come to her house, once to apologise but after when she sent him away, he hadn't.

Suddenly, her phone rang making her wipe her tears and answer the phone, it was Max.

"Zoe, I need you to come down to the D-Lab. We need you to sort out files."

"Why not ask Reese? Isn't that her job?" Zoe was slightly annoyed.

"Even Reese deserves a day of. She works to hard, you said it yourself." Zoe sighed.

"Alright, I'll be over there in a few."

"Zoe's coming!" Max cheered. "I just called Rex and he's coming to."

"Is everything in motion?" Rod asked.

"Yes. When they walk into the closet, that's when we'll strike." Max said.

Zoe had arrived at the D-Lab, she didn't see anyone, only a text from Max that she was supposed to go into the closet.

When she went there, she saw Rex standing, looking for the files 'that were supposedly in here'

"Oh." Zoe said, Rex looked at her and didn't say anything. "I assume you got the same text?"

Rex nodded, "Max said the files were supposed to be in here."

"Now!" Max whispered and Rex and Zoe heard a click to the door. Zoe widened her eyes and tried to open the door with not very much luck.

"Max!!! LET ME OUT!!!"

"Calm down, Zoe. We'll find a way out of here." Zoe continued to shout and kicked the door hoping that would work but nothing did.

"Ugh, we're stuck here." Zoe slumped onto the floor.

"Is that so bad?" Rex asked.

Zoe didn't say anything.

The two sat in silence, Rex wanted to apologise but he didn't know to.

"Zoe..." Rex said.

"Yeah?" Zoe looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Zoe looked away because she knew she would ultimately forgive him, that's all she wanted to do.

"Me to." Zoe mumbled.

Zoe stood up and tried to reach the shelf for a key because she knew there was a key in here.

When suddenly the shelf wobbled and was going to drop, Rex saw this and pushed Zoe out of the way.

They landed on the floor, Rex on top of her, he was breathing heavily. Zoe looked at him.

"Rex...you saved me." Zoe gasped. "Why would you do that?"

"Don't you remember what I promised?" Rex looked at her.

She nodded, it was on their first date and Zoe was scared that their relationship would change because they would be dating. "You said you would take care of me."

Rex nodded, "And I kept my promise."

Rex realised he was still on top of Zoe and rose of her, Zoe got up to and looked at him.

Zoe smiled slightly, "Thank you. I- I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Rex smiled. "Even if you never speak to me again."

They sat in silence, Zoe couldn't take it anymore and pressed her lips to Rex's. Rex's eyes widened but he didn't pull away, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Zoe rested her hands on his shoulders and finally the couple pulled away after lack of air.

Both were breathing heavily, "Wow."

Zoe giggled, "I'm really sorry, Rex. I can't believe I fought with you over Ally."

"No, you were right. I should've sided with you. Besides she is a snob." Rex laughed and so did Zoe.

Rex kissed Zoe once again and rested his forehead against hers, resting his hand on his her's. The two sat and enjoyed the peace.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Rex asked.

"We'll figure it out." Zoe smiled.

 **The End**

 **I LOVE REX AND ZOE, THE FANFICTIONS I READ ABOUT THEM ARE HONESTLY SO CUTE, even though there isn't many. I will personally do my own one because I love them..a lot.**

 **Like and review!**

 _-rydelheirs_


End file.
